Blood as Water
by Sakura Zala
Summary: No existe una persona en este mundo que te conozca mejor que yo… Tu sufrimiento… tu desesperación… y la soledad que se apoderó de tu pecho cuando nos perdimos de vista… aunque pasen miles de años en esta ardua búsqueda alimentada de recuerdos y la necesidad de mi piel por encontrarte, ten por seguro que lo haré… y en ese instante… reviviré cada momento para tí. UA Vampiros.
1. I

-No existe una sola persona en este mundo que te conozca mejor que yo… Tu sufrimiento… tu desesperación… y el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderó de tu pecho cuando nos perdimos de vista… aunque pasen miles de años en esta ardua búsqueda alimentada de recuerdos y la necesidad de mi piel por encontrarte, ten por seguro que lo haré… y en ese instante… reviviré cada momento para ti… mi ama… mi señora… mi diosa…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**I**

_-Kyuuketsuki- _La irresponsabilidad de conocer su existencia y tomarla simplemente como un mito es la muestra de la pasividad con que la humanidad ha establecido sus pasos hacia el futuro… ¿Pero qué otra cosa podría esperarse que se hiciera?... La moralidad y la ambigüedad de conceptos entre los aceptable y lo reprochable por las relaciones jerárquicas y dominantes a través de la historia les fue relegando cada vez más, cual trataran de encerrar en un efímero sueño el atavismo de la sensualidad que los envolvía, los más profundos deseos remontables al ser primitivo… La satisfacción de las necesidades primarias sin importar el lugar, la hora, los testigos y su propio ser, sólo con el fin de saciar su sed y su carne.

-Puede que la idea de la convivencia con seres ancestrales como estos resultara simplemente imposible, vivir con el temor de desfallecer a merced de los seres extractores de la energía vital no era concebible, aquel líquido espeso y cohesionado era sagrado… El manjar que brindaba la vida a los seres con corazón latente y regocijaba en plenitud a los depredadores, no podía dejarse perder… aún y cuando eso significara trazar una franca distinción entre los seres de sombra y los humanos. Sin embargo… aunque se intentó… era imposible evitar el cruce de las especies… no solamente por el hecho evidente de los actos desenfrenados de virilidad de los colmillos… sino del más notable ataque, la mordedura fatal… que condenaba a los humanos a mutar hacia la tan detestada especie, transformándolo en su peor enemigo, al tener que adaptarse a sus nuevas condiciones de vida, recibiendo el nombre de no muertos, revinientes o redivivos… como fuera… la cuestionante final sería… ¿A dónde irá a parar esta confrontación con el pasar de los años?

Sus azulados ojos profundos estaban sumergidos en la lectura, cual cada palabra que viera fuera asignada rápidamente a su significado y así las imágenes de cada palabra mencionada tomaran rienda suelta en la historia que estaba formándose en su cabeza. Al terminar el último párrafo, suspiró y tomando la pantalla de su computadora portátil la cerró, para luego recostarse sobre ella. Había pasado la tarde entera investigando sobre el asunto, que incluso terminó por recostarse sobre su cama para seguir leyendo.

Los caideles azules rodaron sobre su espalda al descender su cabeza. -¿A dónde irá a parar esta confrontación con el pasar de los años?..., -repite para si misma, mientras se reincorpora, -No es algo que le deba molestar a Juvia… pero… ese sueño llega cada noche… y no la deja tranquila…

La chica, recientemente se había mudado a la ciudad de Fiore y por ende, terminaría sus estudios en un instituto del lugar, la tan mencionada Academia Fairy Tail, había llenado sus expectativas y estaba dispuesta a practicar el examen de acceso, por la historia de su vida, tras haber perdido a sus padres desde muy pequeña, estaba acostumbrada a viajar mucho y a prácticamente ser nueva en cada inicio de año escolar, por lo que el asunto no la perturbaba, mas parecía que todos aquellos viajes podrían abrirle las puertas a nuevas experiencias… y con ello a nuevas personas, como si ansiara encontrar a alguien muy en su interior, una persona que sabe existe, pero no conoce su rostro ó sexo siquiera.

-La otra mitad de Juvia… que ha nacido en algún lugar… de este mundo…, -piensa en la persona de su sueño y cierra los ojos, rápidamente su imaginación le asignó identidad a aquella entidad misteriosa, una sombra la abrazaba rodeándola por la espalda, podía notarse ciertos detalles que podrían ayudar a revelar su identidad, lacios cabellos y una larga capa, podría jurar que por un segundo sintió sus brazos estrujando su cuerpo y su aliento respirado sobre la nuca, por lo que abre los ojos rápidamente, aquella sensación tan fría la entumecía y asustaba, como si una brisa helada soplara sobre su cuello y espalda.

A unos cuantos metros de ahí, en la cima de un edificio muy alto, localizado en la periferia de la zona donde vivía la chica de cabellos azules… dos personas yacían paradas a la orilla del rascacielos, el viento soplaba tan fuerte, que parecía podría empujarlos por el abismo, del que seguramente no saldrían ilesos, sin embargo no podría importarles menos la exposición de su seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro que se trata de ella?..., -la voz femenina le interrogó con desgano, cual la aparición de la chica en la vida del joven a su lado no le agradara del todo, -No quisiera que te equivocaras y la hiciéramos pasar por sufrimiento innecesario…, -los cabellos rubios volaban como rayos de sol con el viento, tan claros que parecía iban a desprenderse y repartir luz por el mundo a su paso.

-No sé cómo explicarlo… pero algo me dice que no me equivoco…, -responde el joven de cabellos lacios y oscuros a su lado, fijando su gris mirada en la dirección de la casa de la chica de piel blanca, mientras sus labios se separan un poco y lentamente, evidenciando el par de colmillos que sobresalían de su dentadura. –Juvia…

Continuará…

Notas:

-Todo lo que corresponde al anime y manga de Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima-sama.

Jooo… pues recibí inspiración para hacer un fic de vampiros, no sé que tal habrá quedado o si habrá sembrado las ganas de seguir leyendo xDD, pero creo que ya he escrito de todo, acción, hadas, instituto, romance, muerte xDD, Navidad, Haloween, pero no he escrito nunca en mi vida nada de vampiros, tiro este capítulo al aire a ver si les gusta, sino, ni modo xDD.

¿Preguntas, ideas, comentarios?, ¡Directo al review!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

Ya nee!


	2. II

-No existe una sola persona en este mundo que te conozca mejor que yo… Tu sufrimiento… tu desesperación… y el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderó de tu pecho cuando nos perdimos de vista… aunque pasen miles de años en esta ardua búsqueda alimentada de recuerdos y la necesidad de mi piel por encontrarte, ten por seguro que lo haré… y en ese instante… reviviré cada momento para ti… mi ama… mi señora… mi diosa…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**II**

En la cima de un edificio muy alto, localizado en la periferia de la zona donde vivía la chica de cabellos azules… dos personas yacían paradas a la orilla del rascacielos, el viento soplaba tan fuerte, que parecía podría empujarlos por el abismo, del que seguramente no saldrían ilesos, sin embargo no podría importarles menos la exposición de su seguridad.

-¿Estás seguro que se trata de ella?..., -la voz femenina le interrogó con desgano, cual la aparición de la chica en la vida del joven a su lado no le agradara del todo, -No quisiera que te equivocaras y la hiciéramos pasar por sufrimiento innecesario…, -los cabellos rubios volaban como rayos de sol con el viento, tan claros que parecía iban a desprenderse y repartir luz por el mundo a su paso.

-No sé cómo explicarlo… pero algo me dice que no me equivoco…, -responde el joven de cabellos lacios y oscuros a su lado, fijando su gris mirada en la dirección de la casa de la chica de piel blanca, mientras sus labios se separan un poco y lentamente, evidenciando el par de colmillos que sobresalían de su dentadura. –Juvia…

-Todos han logrado recuperar sus memorias… sólo ella… parece no saber de que trata en realidad su papel en el mundo…, -voltea a verlo la joven.

-Supongo que es por la forma en que todo terminó… También estoy muy confundido al respecto… si lo juramos… ¿Será correcto ignorar aquellas palabras?..., -se decae un poco.

-Parece algo inevitable… después de todo fue ella misma quien los condenó a ambos a esto… aunque el desenlace siempre sea el mismo… la pregunta aquí es… ¿Tú qué piensas al respecto?, ¿Estarías dispuesto a limitarte a verla solamente, sabiendo que puede regresar a ser tu amada?, el Gray que yo conozco no se daría por vencido tan fácil…

-Haces que suene tan fácil… ¿Acaso tú no hubieras querido traer de vuelta de a tu lado al estúpido de tu marido?, -la mira de reojo algo molesto, por haberle tachado de débil.

-¡Esto y eso son cosas diferentes!, -se cruza de brazos molesta, -¡Y pensar que vine a apoyarte!, -le da la espalda, pero sus quejas no fueron escuchadas, el joven de cabellos negros azulados yacía ido dentro de sus propios pensamientos, como si meditara sobre lo que estaba o no por hacer…, traerla de vuelta significaba recordarle todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado en aquella época, había sido tan difícil… que de solo pensar que le causaría dolor piensa en retractarse y cierra los ojos, mientras la briza despeina sus sedosos cabellos y muestra al mundo los pensamientos que ocupan su cabeza para esos instantes.

MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS

-Era lo que se conocía como dama de compañía, todos los días, elegantemente vestida, debía servir el té y sonreír. ¿Qué más trabajo podía representar eso?, como lo veía de una manera tan fácil, puede que esa sea la razón por la que no me opuse a que ejerciera ese tipo de trabajo, pero aunque no lo aprobara, ¿Qué podía hacer yo?... no era más que el hijo de los alfareros… otros de los miles de empleados que servíamos para aquella enorme mansión, mi trabajo, al igual que el de mis padres, era mantener hermosamente decoradas las habitaciones, pasillos y jardines, aprendí a moldear y modelar una infinidad de cosas… tan maravillosas que parecían elaboradas con magia aunque hubieran sido frotadas y formadas por mis manos, hasta el punto de pulirlas hasta deslumbrar, cual se tratara de perfectos diamantes coloridos, aunque no fuera nada más que simple y burdo barro.

-Prefería ser yo, quien estuviera a cargo de la entrega de los artículos del taller hacia la mansión, de esa forma podía por lo menos verla una vez al día y asegurarme de que se encontrara a salvo, siempre sonreía como estúpido al verla caminar por los pasillos que yo mismo había decorado, pensando en que cuando ella los recorriera, se vería como una princesa y siempre cumplía mi cometido… estaba completamente enamorado y totalmente correspondido por la chica de hermoso vestidos y olores dulces, moría en incredulidad cada que pasaba mis manos por los mechones de sus azulados caideles y más aún si me permitía tocar su adorable rostro.

-Fue mi amiga de la infancia, mi confidente y se convirtió en mi amor, estaba sumamente honrado de que me hubiera aceptado, por eso jurando con mi eterna lealtad, acepté permanecer a su lado todos los días de mi vida… de esa y de las que tuviera que recorrer si el objetivo era permanecer a su lado, por ella podría bajar al mismo infierno y vivir en él por toda la eternidad…

-El augurio de mi desdicha… las damas de compañía del conde eran intocables… inmirables… podría decirse que hasta inexistentes para el mundo externo, sólo servían y existían para atenderlo a él, cómo podría yo… un simple plebeyo con las manos y el rostro manchado de barro atreverme a tocar a tan sublime mujer…

-Nos descubrió… la besé… una vez… y una vez bastó para que nos vieran y la información corriera de boca en boca hasta el señor de la casa, mandándome a mí lejos, muy lejos, absteniéndose de tomar mi vida en consideración a mis padres y escondiéndola a ella… durante tanto tiempo… que pensé había dejado este mundo… hasta el fatídico día en que llegó a mis oídos la noticia que la ciudad donde vivía… había desaparecido en medio de la guerra, inundando de dolor y devastación el lugar, lo primero que pensé fue… ¿Qué será de ella?, no… ella ya había partido…

-Pero para mi sorpresa, aquella desdicha para muchos, sirvió para su escapatoria de las entrañas de la mansión del conde, sin embargo, había algo mucho más extraño en aquel reencuentro a mitad del camino entre mi exilio y la antigua ciudad, aunque habían pasado poco más de 3 años desde entonces, ella no había cambiado nada… y cubriendo su cabeza con una manta trató de huir de mí, pero no iba a dejarla escapar, ¡No podía dejarla ir!, ¡Mis sentimientos no habían desaparecido! Y por la manera en que me vió… estoy seguro que los suyos tampoco.

-¡Por favor espera!, -la tomó del brazo impidiéndole seguir con su camino, bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol en el que la ha atrapado. -¿Eres tú cierto?... ¿Juvia?..., -espera impaciente por escuchar su voz, pero ella no hace más que apretar por párpados y llevarse una mano al cuello.

Continuará…

=0=

¡Gracias!, me han dado apoyo para seguir escribiendo xDD, espero les guste como va la historia, tranquilas ya vendrán los colmillos sexys xDDD.

Saludos: Ushiio, Sofi Fullbuster, Yukistar (Yuuukiiiiiii T_T ¡Estás vivaaaa!, Ya estaba pensando lo peor u.u), YamixTeaLover

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	3. III

-No existe una sola persona en este mundo que te conozca mejor que yo… Tu sufrimiento… tu desesperación… y el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderó de tu pecho cuando nos perdimos de vista… aunque pasen miles de años en esta ardua búsqueda alimentada de recuerdos y la necesidad de mi piel por encontrarte, ten por seguro que lo haré… y en ese instante… reviviré cada momento para ti… mi ama… mi señora… mi diosa…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**III**

Aquella desdicha para muchos, sirvió para su escapatoria de las entrañas de la mansión del conde, sin embargo, había algo mucho más extraño en aquel reencuentro a mitad del camino entre mi exilio y la antigua ciudad, aunque habían pasado poco más de 3 años desde entonces, ella no había cambiado nada… y cubriendo su cabeza con una manta trató de huir de mí, pero no iba a dejarla escapar, ¡No podía dejarla ir!, ¡Mis sentimientos no habían desaparecido! Y por la manera en que me vió… estoy seguro que los suyos tampoco.

-¡Por favor espera!, -la tomó del brazo impidiéndole seguir con su camino, bajo la sombra de un inmenso árbol en el que la ha atrapado. -¿Eres tú cierto?... ¿Juvia?..., -espera impaciente por escuchar su voz, pero ella no hace más que apretar por párpados y llevarse una mano al cuello.

La mirada gris se dilató y la preocupación se resumió en el rostro del chico al observar una especie de cicatriz en el cuello de su amada, quien tras el forcejeo de ir y venir propiciado por sus brazos hacia ella, ha terminado por botarle la manta que cubría desde su cabeza hasta la parte superior de su espalda. La joven no podía ni levantar el rostro hacia él, por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba, cual la marca que le han grabado la convirtiera en una persona totalmente indigna de ser amada por un buen hombre ó en todo caso, respetada por la sociedad. Sus ojos se humedecieron en un instante y desesperada trató de cubrirse nuevamente, para salir corriendo, al no poder soportar la ingrata sorpresa en el rostro de su amado. Pero antes que emprendiera la marcha nuevamente, él la abrazó por la espalda, envolviéndola desde la cabeza con aquel velo que estaba por colocarse ella misma y no la soltó, no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, luego de haberla encontrado, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo separados.

-No… Juvia ya no…, -cierra los ojos sintiéndose la más triste entre todas las doncellas, al haber encontrado al verdadero amor de su vida, pero no sentirse lo suficiente para él.

-No digas nada… lo que sea que haya pasado no me importa… ¡He pasado los últimos tres años maldiciéndome por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarte!, -la aprieta con más fuerza.

-Es que no entiendes…, -lleva sus delicadas y pálidas manos a juntarlas con las de él, que yacían enganchadas sobre su pecho en el abrazo.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que es lo que hay que entender?!, -¡Nos tenemos a ti y a mí!, ¿Acaso eso no es lo más importante?...

-Juvia… Juvia ya no forma parte del mundo de Gray… no… ya no somos iguales… a una persona como tú, un ser tan despreciable como yo, debería hablarle con más respeto… Gray-sama…

-¿Respetable?, ¿Despreciable?... ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!, -la voltea hacia él y es entonces cuando se sorprende, la mirada azul de la chica estaba aún más clara, cual mirara dentro de las mismas profundidades del cálido mar; su piel, extremadamente clara, mucho más que lo normal, tan sedosa, perfecta y hermosa que no parecía se tratara de una fugitiva cansada y agotada y sus labios… tan rosas y excitantes que de sólo verlos le atrajeron a probarlos, pero ella le detuvo antes de cualquier cosa pasara, apartándolo hacia atrás tras empujarlo al poner sus manos sobre el pecho del alfarero.

-No…, -baja la mirada apenada, pero él rápidamente la sujeta del mentón y levanta su rostro para que lo mire, la mirada azulina se llenó de angustia al ver los iris grises sofocarse ante la sola posibilidad que lo que sus ojos le decían, lo que su alma había pasado… fuera verdad…

-No me digas… que ese maldito…, -los ojos se le humedecieron al ver que los de ella ya estaban derramando lágrimas, -¿Se atrevió a tocarte?... ¿Lo que decía la gente del pueblo era verdad?..., ¡¿Ese maldito era uno de esos monstruos?!, -le coloca las manos sobre los hombros y la sacude levemente esperando su respuesta.

-¡Lo es!, -grita en medio del llanto que progresivo llegó a desatarse por completo, -¡Juvia también lo es!, -pierde las fuerzas para permanecer de pie y cae arrodillada sobre el piso, a la sombra del gran árbol, mientras Gray ha quedado pasmado por las últimas palabras que dijo, se lleva una mano a la boca tratando de contener su incredulidad ante lo que acaba de escuchar, las lágrimas se le derramaron una a cada lado de los lagrimales externos de ambos ojos.

-Un ser de la oscuridad…, ahora Juvia lo ha perdido todo… tras creer… que nada en esta vida podía ser mejor… ¡Que había nacido en este mundo, en este lugar, para ser la mujer de Gray Fullbuster!, pero ahora… esa mujer está muerta… ¡Murió hace tres años, cuando el conde descubrió su amor!, -aprieta fuerte los párpados.

-Es totalmente lo contrario…, -habla finalmente el pelinegro azulado y se agacha a su lado, si hubo alguien… que llenó mi vida de luz… esa fuiste tú… Yo no puedo sólo dejarte ir… ya te lo había dicho… te juré con mi lealtad que estaría contigo siempre… aunque tuviera que bajar al mismo infierno y vivir ahí por la eternidad…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?..., -lo mira incrédula, con grandes ojos abiertos, mientras sus labios se separan poco a poco, dejando visibles las puntas de sus colmillos… debido a la sorpresa y a la insaciable sensación que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo desde que lo tuvo enfrente.

-Conviérteme…, -le pide con la expresión llena de seriedad.

Continuará…

=0=

¡Gracias!, Jajaja, sé que lo corté en una parte crítica, pero la escena siguiente debe ser escrita en todos mis sentidos atentos xDD y ando un poco cansada, así que a esperar xDD.

Saludos: Ushiio, AmyAylen, Sofi Fullbuster, Yukistar, YamixTeaLover

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	4. IV

-No existe una sola persona en este mundo que te conozca mejor que yo… Tu sufrimiento… tu desesperación… y el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderó de tu pecho cuando nos perdimos de vista… aunque pasen miles de años en esta ardua búsqueda alimentada de recuerdos y la necesidad de mi piel por encontrarte, ten por seguro que lo haré… y en ese instante… reviviré cada momento para ti… mi ama… mi señora… mi diosa…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**IV**

_-Es totalmente lo contrario…, -habla finalmente el pelinegro azulado y se agacha a su lado, si hubo alguien… que llenó mi vida de luz… esa fuiste tú… Yo no puedo sólo dejarte ir… ya te lo había dicho… te juré con mi lealtad que estaría contigo siempre… aunque tuviera que bajar al mismo infierno y vivir ahí por la eternidad…_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?..., -lo mira incrédula, con grandes ojos abiertos, mientras sus labios se separan poco a poco, dejando visibles las puntas de sus colmillos… debido a la sorpresa y a la insaciable sensación que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo desde que lo tuvo enfrente._

_-Conviérteme…, -le pide con la expresión llena de seriedad._

Los días habían pasado para todos, llevándose los pensamientos de preocupación para algunos y siendo entregados a otros por el destino, las vidas van cambiando una tras otra, para terminar con un enunciado y pasar al siguiente, cual los renglones interminables de la lectura que falta relacionada a la adversidad, fuera un sueño efímero por terminar.

Los recuerdos lo atormentaban… por una parte, su corazón le decía que lo que estaba pensando hacer era lo correcto, que tan sólo volver a verla tal y como la conocía, le sería suficiente para quitarse la vida si así lo deseara, para desaparecer satisfecho de este mundo; sin embargo… ver en lo que se había convertido… la sonrisa ingenua que tenía ahora y la facilidad con que se comprometía con las cosas, le hace pensar que se trata de una persona diferente, ya no era Juvia… _**su**_ Juvia…

Era su compañera de escuela, por algún motivo desconocido había sido transferida al extraño instituto de Fairy Tail, del que poco se sabe, más que los estudiantes que aplican para entrar al lugar, están un poco, por no decir, muy por arriba del promedio de la locura o singularidad…

El salón de clases estaba repartido visiblemente en grupos, prácticamente las cuatro esquinas tenían una dominancia y los alumnos del centro reflejaban imparcialidad, y entre ellos estaba ella…, no podía evitar pasar las clases mirándola, desde el día en que llegó, que fue hace más o menos una semana, él, desde su esquina de rebeldía, hacia ella… que parecía una sirena en el mar, puesta en ese lugar inmediatamente después de ser creada en el cielo y no es que ella pudiera notarlo tampoco; se encontraba sumamente nerviosa desde el primer día que entró al nuevo instituto, tratando de llevarse bien con todos y ser aceptada, cuidaba sus palabras y modales, al menos… en eso seguía siendo la misma.

Y aunque él no lo notara tampoco… ella lo veía de la misma manera… cada segundo que podía dedicarle una mirada lo hacía aunque fuera de reojo, desde el momento en que lo vió, no pudo pensar en otro muchacho del instituto que no fuera él, podría decirse que hasta rezaba para hacer pareja con el joven de cabellos negros azulados, por lo menos una vez, para trabajar, hacer ejercicio ó lo que fuera, no importaba, estaba dispuesta a todo, aunque no se lo dijera a la cara, después de todo, no había pensado siquiera en declararse.

Sin embargo, aunque ninguno de los dos, estaba consciente de los sentimientos del otro, en un momento, en que ambos decidieron poner en práctica su mirada rápida, chocaron sus miradas en medio de la clase, azul y gris se vieron una a la otra por un segundo, para luego dirigirse en otra dirección, con sus poseedores nerviosos por el imprevisto encuentro.

-¿Viste?... ¿Viste?, -pregunta en un susurro Lucy, quien sentada delante de Gray también notó la situación.

-Sí… cállate…, -se tapa con el libro el rostro, tratando de controlarse y no ser exasperado por la Heartfilia, de quien estaba seguro, tomaría la situación como "Una segura oportunidad" para unirlos, según sus propias palabras, expresadas con anterioridad.

-¿No crees que fue un encuentro visual maravilloso?, estoy segura que pronto todo regresará a la normalidad, -le susurra nuevamente.

-Hey Lucy… ¿de qué tanto están hablando?, -pregunta Natsu, a través de una bola de papel que ha tirado sobre el escritorio de la rubia.

-Es que Gray y Juvia…, -empieza su explicación, sin darse cuenta que Happy-sensei está parado tras de ella.

-¡¿Es tan importante lo que hacen el señor Fullbuster y la señorita Loxar, como para interrumpir mi clase sobre deditos de pescado?! –La especialidad en la cátedra de Happy-sensei-

Los ojos se le desorbitaron a la Heartfilia tras escucharlo, mientras los mencionados se pusieron más que incómodos y se encogen de hombros.

-Pues no sé que estuvieran haciendo pero…, -el rostro del gato se sumergió en la oscuridad y el tono de su voz de engraveció, -No quiero gente que interrumpa mi clase aquí dentro…, -los señala entonces con una tiza, -¡Gray Fullbuster!, ¡Juvia Loxar!, ¡Castigados!, ¡Afuera del salón!, ¡Cargarán dos baldes de agua!

-¡Pero-sensei!, -trató de defenderse el ojigris, pero el gato de dedicó una mirada de muerte, por la que prefirió callar y asintiendo se levantó de su asiento. –Hai, hai…

Minutos después yacían afuera del salón, los dos castigados, mirando hacia el frente, Gray con un balde en una mano y Juvia con el otro, pasaron un par de minutos así, acumulando cierta tensión en la atmósfera, después de todo sabían perfectamente por qué los habían sacado, de sólo pensarlo la Loxar se apena y baja la mirada sonrojada.

-Oe…, -le habla entonces el Fullbuster, pero ella parece estar tan metida en sus pensamientos que no le escucha, al sentirse ignorado una gota sale al lado de su cabeza y decide entonces hablar un poco más fuerte, -¡Oe Juvia!, -su voz la sacó rápidamente del trance, no sólo por lo fuerte que le habló, sino… porque dentro de su cuerpo, su corazón había dado un pequeño brinco de sólo escucharlo llamándola, a ella… y por su nombre.

-Su… sumimasen… Juvia estaba un poco ida, -le sonrío, al voltear a verlo, una extraña sensación la envolvió, sintiendo como si lo conociera muy bien, estar a su lado la llenaba de paz, como si pudiera perderse dentro de aquellos iris grisáceos para nunca más volver a la realidad, ó al menos esa era la impresión que le daba al verlo, ya que su mirada… no era tan fría como ella pensaba que sería.

-Juvia…, -repite entonces él su nombre, cual al verla con aquella actitud le trajera remembranza de la Juvia que tanto amaba y recordaba.

-¿Ibas a decirme algo Gray-sama?...

-Eh… sí…, -extiende su mano hacia ella, -dame el otro balde, Happy-sensei dijo que teníamos que cargar dos baldes, no especificó como… y está algo pesado así que…

-No… no Gray-sama, Juvia cargará este, -le sonríe, -es algo que Juvia puede compartir con Gray-sama y Juvia es fuerte.

-Ya veo…, -sonríe por lo bajo, regresando su vista al frente, mientras su flequillo cubre con sombra sus ojos, -No has cambiado nada…, -apenas y susurra…

_-Es totalmente lo contrario…, -habla finalmente el pelinegro azulado y se agacha a su lado, si hubo alguien… que llenó mi vida de luz… esa fuiste tú… Yo no puedo sólo dejarte ir… ya te lo había dicho… te juré con mi lealtad que estaría contigo siempre… aunque tuviera que bajar al mismo infierno y vivir ahí por la eternidad…_

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?..., -lo mira incrédula, con grandes ojos abiertos, mientras sus labios se separan poco a poco, dejando visibles las puntas de sus colmillos… debido a la sorpresa y a la insaciable sensación que empezó a recorrer su cuerpo desde que lo tuvo enfrente._

_-Conviérteme…, -le pide con la expresión llena de seriedad._

_Tras escucharlo, la chica levantó la mirada hacia él y le brindó una mirada llena de ternura, colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla del Fullbuster, -Jamás podría hacerte eso… porque Juvia te ama demasiado… Juvia puede con esto sola… Juvia es fuerte…_

-¿Gray-sama?..., -lo llama en la actualidad, intrigada por su reacción.

-¿Mm?... no… no es nada, sólo recordé algo, -continúa igual de pensativo.

Continuará…

xDD Gracias a Ushiio y a Sofi Fullbuster, perdón por no poder esperar a los demás reviews, pero mientras venga la inspiración, hay que aprovecharla xDD.

¡Arigato!


	5. V

-No existe una sola persona en este mundo que te conozca mejor que yo… Tu sufrimiento… tu desesperación… y el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderó de tu pecho cuando nos perdimos de vista… aunque pasen miles de años en esta ardua búsqueda alimentada de recuerdos y la necesidad de mi piel por encontrarte, ten por seguro que lo haré… y en ese instante… reviviré cada momento para ti… mi ama… mi señora… mi diosa…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**V**

-¿Ibas a decirme algo Gray-sama?..., -lo mira expectante.

-Eh… sí…, -extiende su mano hacia ella, -dame el otro balde, Happy-sensei dijo que teníamos que cargar dos baldes, no especificó como… y está algo pesado así que…

-No… no Gray-sama, Juvia cargará este, -le sonríe, -es algo que Juvia puede compartir con Gray-sama y Juvia es fuerte.

-Ya veo…, -sonríe por lo bajo, regresando su vista al frente, mientras su flequillo cubre con sombra sus ojos, -No has cambiado nada…, -apenas y susurra…

-¿Gray-sama?..., -lo llama sin tener la menor de las nociones de lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la cabeza del pelinegro azulado.

-¿Mm?... no… no es nada, sólo recordé algo, -continúa igual de pensativo y suspirando levantó la mirada hacia el frente nuevamente, notándose desanimado y hasta un poco triste. Paso así, sin mencionar una sola palabra, hasta el final del castigo, y una vez hubo terminado, caminó rápido a devolver el balde sin decirle nada a ella, prácticamente ignorándola, lo que la preocupó, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?... ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan serio?..., -no tuvo más opción que quedarse parada viéndolo marcharse, después de todo lo último que quería era ser un estorbo para él.

Y lo mismo fue durante las clases, si por casualidad se miraban, él simplemente volteaba la mirada, demostrándole que no le interesaba mantener ninguna relación con ella, de lo que fuera que tratara, conocidos… compañeros… amigos… y mucho menos algo más que eso, parecía que para él, la persona llamada Juvia Loxar, no era más que otro ser viviente en La Tierra que fácilmente podría ser comparada con un hongo.

Los días pasaban y su actitud no cambiaba, ¿a dónde había ido el Gray-sama que siempre pasaba alegre y cuya sonrisa podría iluminar hasta el día más nublado a los ojos de Juvia?... últimamente lo único que veía en él era molestia y seriedad, por lo que poco a poco la ilusión en su mirada azulina al verlo se fue opacando, sólo verlo pasar a su lado y que él no notara siquiera su presencia le dolía… tan fuerte que sentía el corazón se resquebrajaba un poco más cada vez.

Esa tarde, las clases habían terminado un poco más tarde de lo normal, todos los alumnos se estaban retirando y los pasillos estaban casi por completo vacíos, a excepción de la chica de cabellos azules, que había quedado parada afuera del salón de Happy-sensei, sostenía fuertemente el agarradero de su maleta, cual esperara a alguien y no estuviera dispuesta a irse sin verlo.

Los últimos en salir, fueron los chicos de la esquina de los rebeldes, se ve desfilar entre rizas a la Heartfilia, seguida del Dragneel, el Redfox, Tras de ellos la presidenta del concejo estudiantil Erza Scarlet, que se sentaba junto a ellos para vigilarlos y finalmente el chico por quien parece estar esperando, el joven Fullbuster, quien al verla, abre grandes los ojos, para luego entrecerrarlos molesto.

-¿Sucede algo Juvia?, -pregunta extrañada la Kaichou de verla ahí.

-Sólo… Juvia sólo esperaba a Gray-sama para hablar con él, -la reverencia.

-¿Gray?, -voltea entonces hacia el aludido, quien al ver que hasta sus amigos habían quedado enredador en el asunto, no tiene más opción que asentir.

-¡Nos adelantaremos!, -levanta la mano Lucy y les hace andar más rápido para desaparecer de la escena a los demás.

Así quedaron solos, en unos minutos de silencio.

-Si no vas a decir nada me voy…, -le da la espalda, actuando con frialdad frente a ella, pero una vez su rostro salió de su perímetro de alcance, puede notársele realmente consternado, cual estuviera reteniendo toda esa preocupación y el dolor que le causaba tratarla así, dentro de su pecho.

-¡No!, ¡Espera por favor!, -caminó rápido hasta él y lo detuvo tomando tela de la camisa de su espalda con su blanca mano. –Sólo… ¡Juvia quiere saber qué pasó!, ¡¿Por qué de repente Gray-sama trata de esta manera tan fría a Juvia?!, -lo suelta entonces, sintiendo que ha sobrepasado su límite y parada tras de él, aprieta los puños, -Es verdad… que Juvia y Gray-sama no tienen mucho de conocerse…, -las palabras de la Loxar, parecen herir aún más al Fulllbuster, quien también aprieta los puños y el entrecejo. –pero durante este tiempo… Juvia fue tan feliz… al saber que podía contar con la ayuda y la amistad de Gray-sama… entonces… por eso Juvia quiere entender qué pasó… ¡¿Qué puede hacer Juvia para recuperar a Gray-sama?!, por favor… esto no puede acabar así…

-No es tu culpa…, -responde él finalmente, mientras sus labios se separan temblorosos, cual luchara contra el mismo por no abrir su boca, -pero… hay varias cosas que no podrás comprender… que impiden que nosotros podamos ser amigos…

-¿Cosas que impiden?... Pero Gray-sama…

-¡Un amigo jamás te haría sufrir!, -le grita tratando de mantener su punto y llevándose una mano a la boca, en cuyos colmillos se asoman al terminar de hablarle.

-Juvia no puede aceptar una razón como esa… porque Gray-sama no ha hecho sufrir nunca a Juvia… lo único que hace sufrir a Juvia es este distanciamiento…, -dando un par de pasos, se acerca por completo a él y sin pensarlo lo abraza por la espalda, rodeándolo con sus brazos hasta su pecho, cual los recuerdos de su cuerpo se apoderaran de su razonamiento y la Juvia actual tuviera el derecho de acercarse de esa manera a él, lo que en un principio lo sorprende, pero momento seguido parece aceptarlo, por la terrible necesidad inminente de tenerla entre sus brazos que ha vivido dentro de su ser desde que la vió, por lo que posa su mano izquierda sobre las de ella, para tomarla y zafándose de su agarre se vuelve hacia ella y la arrincona contra la pared, encontrando su profunda mirada con la de ella, cual cazador que ha puesto en la mira a su presa, una mirada llena de desesperación y ansiedad que es suavizada por el tierno toque de la chica de cabellos azules, quien colocando ambas manos en el rostro del chico, lo mira tranquila, esperando que su sensibilidad le alcance.

-Tranquilo Gray-sama…

La mirada del joven se relajó y acto seguido la tomó entre sus brazos y apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, tras haber recuperado un poco la cordura, respira ligeramente agitado, mientras los filos en su dentadura yacen a unos pocos centímetros del cuello de la Loxar, quien sin darse cuenta, se limita a devolverle el abrazo y cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose agradecida con la vida que no solamente pudo hablar con él, sino avanzar un poco más, mientras él parece más confundido que nunca, encontrándose entre la enorme felicidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, oler el agradable aroma de su cuerpo… y de su sangre… y los terribles recuerdos que anidan dentro de su mente. Sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado por ella, por apoderarse de todo lo que ella posee, de todo su ser… cual su sangre fuera agua… y estuviera tan sediento que deseara beberla toda… bastó ese sentimiento para que al separarse un poco y volver a verla al rostro, todo su ser le reclamara aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces se reclinó sobre ella para probarla, juntando sus labios lentamente contra los suyos, con una mezcla entre el miedo de lo que pudiera venir por tal acto y la completa satisfacción de hacerlo y sentirse correspondido con aquel inmenso amor y deseo, ya que sin dudarlo y guiada por sus propios instintos, Juvia había correspondido a su beso y cerrando los ojos hasta se le derramaron un par de lágrimas por la profunda intensidad de los sentimientos reprimidos que transmitía el chico de cabellos negros azulados a través de sus labios, que han pasado anhelándola y rogándole al destino una nueva oportunidad de encontrarse con ella.

Continuará…

=0=

Wiii! He logrado que se besaran! xDDD, estuve quebrándome la cabeza pensando cómo hacerlo, espero les haya gustado xDD.

Saludos especiales: Ushiio, AmyAylen, Yukistar, Cata Fullbuster y Sofi Fullbuster

Notas:

Con respecto al concurso que lancé de responder las preguntas de mis escritos en el fic de My Little Girl, he recibido respuesta de Yukistar, de Ushiio y de NAZH045, donde Yuki tiene una puntuación de 10 respuestas correctas, por lo que es acreedora de la historia prometida xDD, Ushiio dice que aunque conoce las respuestas desea esperar a ver los nuevos trabajos y NAZH045 dice que no ha podido leerlos todos xDD, es algo que se perdona puesto que son muchos y de varios capítulos, si alguien más desea participar aún está abierta la contienda, sino no se preocupen, que es una actividad para mantener felices a los lectores solamente.

Dejo la información que necesito para escribir el fanfic Yuki:

-Género

-Protagonistas, parejas, OC, etc.

-Summary ó por lo menos una idea de lo que quieres.

-Longitud (Oneshot, twoshot)

-Advertencias (Lime, Yuri, Yaoi)

-Mundo (UA, el gremio, etc)

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	6. VI

-No existe una sola persona en este mundo que te conozca mejor que yo… Tu sufrimiento… tu desesperación… y el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderó de tu pecho cuando nos perdimos de vista… aunque pasen miles de años en esta ardua búsqueda alimentada de recuerdos y la necesidad de mi piel por encontrarte, ten por seguro que lo haré… y en ese instante… reviviré cada momento para ti… mi ama… mi señora… mi diosa…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**VI**

-Tranquilo Gray-sama…

La mirada del joven se relajó y acto seguido la tomó entre sus brazos y apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, tras haber recuperado un poco la cordura, respira ligeramente agitado, mientras los filos en su dentadura yacen a unos pocos centímetros del cuello de la Loxar, quien sin darse cuenta, se limita a devolverle el abrazo y cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose agradecida con la vida que no solamente pudo hablar con él, sino avanzar un poco más, mientras él parece más confundido que nunca, encontrándose entre la enorme felicidad de tenerla entre sus brazos, oler el agradable aroma de su cuerpo… y de su sangre… y los terribles recuerdos que anidan dentro de su mente. Sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado por ella, por apoderarse de todo lo que ella posee, de todo su ser… cual su sangre fuera agua… y estuviera tan sediento que deseara beberla toda… bastó ese sentimiento para que al separarse un poco y volver a verla al rostro, todo su ser le reclamara aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, y sin pensarlo dos veces se reclinó sobre ella para probarla, juntando sus labios lentamente contra los suyos, con una mezcla entre el miedo de lo que pudiera venir por tal acto y la completa satisfacción de hacerlo y sentirse correspondido con aquel inmenso amor y deseo, ya que sin dudarlo y guiada por sus propios instintos, Juvia había correspondido a su beso y cerrando los ojos hasta se le derramaron un par de lágrimas por la profunda intensidad de los sentimientos reprimidos que transmitía el chico de cabellos negros azulados a través de sus labios, que han pasado anhelándola y rogándole al destino una nueva oportunidad de encontrarse con ella.

El deseo y la violencia se convirtieron en los protagonistas de aquella escena de un momento a otro… cual hubiera sido transportada a otro mundo… cual renaciera y muriera una y otra vez de tan sólo probar sus labios y sentir su respiración tratando de robarle el mismo aire que respiraba, como si todo instinto de supervivencia se rindiera al encontrarse entre sus brazos; todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, volviéndose irreconocible e inhabitable… o tal vez, se trataba del sentimiento que nada podría detener aquel encuentro, que había encendido su corazón al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo frío y fuerte aferrándola contra sí, que la llevaban a apretarlo también, marcando sus dedos y uñas sobre los brazos del joven sin notarlo, perdida entre el limbo que divide la realidad de la fantasía más grande… hasta que un golpe que la sacudió contra la pared la trajo de vuelta a la noche dentro del instituto.

-No… no…. ¡No!, ¡NO!, -se negaba a sí mismo el joven de cabellos oscuros, que se ha separado de ella, aún arrinconándola contra la construcción de cemento y habiendo bajado la mirada, manteniendo su ser frente a ella, quien aún temblaba por la reciente demostración de deseo ferviente y pasional, podía sentir que sus labios ardían, cual hubiera mantenido contacto con un trozo de hielo que la quemaba por frío y al mismo tiempo abrazador, su respiración agitada tratando de recuperar oxígeno le demostraba que efectivamente había sucumbido por completo ante él, tanto que sentía le había succionado hasta el aire dentro de sus pulmones con aquel beso, empezaba incluso a avergonzarse al sentir la humedad deslizarse de su cuerpo, además de la terrible confusión que le ha dejado…

Se lleva una mano al rostro al sentirse completamente vulnerable ante su presencia, pero tratando de controlarse, abraza su propia cintura para darse calor y evitar seguir temblando.

-Perdóname… esto no debió haber pasado…, -se levanta y le da la espalda, mientras aprieta los puños por sentirla así, sabía que se había excedido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos.

-¿Quién eres?..., -la respuesta de Juvia a sus palabras se transformó en una pregunta, mientras sus orbes azules se posaron en su espalda. –Juvia… pudo sentir…, -no puede ni expresarse correctamente, ya que la desesperación de sólo pensar que podría irse en esos momentos y dejarla sola con todas esas emociones en su corazón hizo nido dentro de su garganta y se llevó las manos a la cabeza al sentir que las lágrimas irracionales caían de sus lagrimales.

-¿Así que aún no se lo has dicho?... Pensé que planeabas despertarla desde hace mucho…, -la voz masculina de un joven llamó la atención de ambos, que al voltear a la dirección de donde provenía, encuentran sus miradas con la de un joven de cabellos claros, blanco plateados, fácilmente confundible con un lobo asechando en medio de la noche, por la forma en que se había asomado en medio de la oscuridad.

-Lyon…, -lo reconoce Gray y aprieta los dientes, -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?..., -pregunta sin ánimos de confrontarlo, pero volteando a verlo poco a poco, para instante siguiente sentirse un poco mareado y tambalearse cayendo contra la pared.

-¡Gray-sama!, -llega con él Juvia y lo mira preocupada.

-Tal y como me lo imaginaba… encontré a los de tu clan afuera… ellos dicen que no has bebido nada desde que despertaste…, -me imaginé que era porque no habías encontrado a tu dueña… pero veo que lo haces por tu propia voluntad, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees poder soportar la situación?, ¡No seas estúpido!, -le recrimina el Bastia.

-¿Clan?... ¿Bebido?... ¿Dueña?..., -las tres palabras clave en la frase del recién llegado abrieron grandes los ojos de Juvia, quien no deja de mirarlo, cual tratara de identificar su procedencia, no era un estudiante de la academia y le hablaba con gran naturalidad a Gray.

-¡Cállate Lyon!, -parece haberse recuperado un poco el Fullbuster, pero la reacción del joven es mostrarle una leve sonrisa, -¿Por qué me miras así?, -mira entonces hacia Juvia, -Ahora veo que no eres más que una observadora… pero eso no puede seguir así Juvia… si él no te despierta… lo haré yo…

-¡Te dije que te callaras!, -se levanta entonces el ojigris y se coloca entre los dos, -Aléjate de ella…, -lo mira furioso

Al ver la reacción del joven, Lyon ríe por lo bajo, -sólo quiero ayudarte porque eres mi hermano… y es necesario que recuperes a tu mujer… pero si no la quieres… ten por seguro que me la quedaré yo, -lo mira burlón. –Será mejor que te sacies de su sangre pronto… ó el que podría correr peligro serías tú, -desaparece entonces con una oleada ventisca.

-Gray-sama…, -lo llama una vez se fue el Bastia.

-¡Olvídate de todo lo que dijo!, -le grita entonces, sin intenciones de escuchar sus dudas al respecto.

-Lo lamento pero… Juvia no puede hacer eso…, -coloca su mano sobre su brazo derecho, -puede…, -cierra los ojos, -que haya comprendido de qué se trata todo esto… que está pasando alrededor de Juvia… todos esos sueños…

_-La otra mitad de Juvia… que ha nacido en algún lugar… de este mundo…, -piensa en la persona de su sueño y cierra los ojos, rápidamente su imaginación le asignó identidad a aquella entidad misteriosa, una sombra la abrazaba rodeándola por la espalda, podía notarse ciertos detalles que podrían ayudar a revelar su identidad, lacios cabellos y una larga capa, podría jurar que por un segundo sintió sus brazos estrujando su cuerpo y su aliento respirado sobre la nuca, por lo que abre los ojos rápidamente, aquella sensación tan fría la entumecía y asustaba, como si una brisa helada soplara sobre su cuello y espalda_.

-Aunque Juvia no comprende porqué ella… por qué a ella…, -abre los ojos y busca encontrarlos con los de él y lo logra, un impacto visual que aceleró el corazón de ambos, -pero si Juvia puede hacer algo para ayudarte… con gusto lo hará… a ti que eres el gran amor de Juvia…

Estaba hasta ido en sus palabras sobre ayudarle, cuando lo siguiente que escucho, lo dejó anonadado… "-a ti que eres el gran amor de Juvia…"

-¿Qué estás diciendo?..., -la mira incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar

-Desde que Juvia te vió por primera vez en el salón de clases… hubo algo en ti que la atrapó por completo… y aunque eso pasó hace muy poco… Gray-sama ha vivido en la mente de Juvia desde entonces… como sí… Juvia conociera a Gray-sama desde hace mucho tiempo… al verlo, el amor dentro de Juvia afloró, rodeado de una calidez muy especial…, -le sonríe, lo que le provoca una gran cantidad de sentimientos al Fullbuster, al escuchar que se había vuelto a enamorar de él sin pensar siquiera en el pasado que los unía.

-Eso… es suficiente para mí…, -cierra los ojos el pelinegro azulado y los abre de vuelta para contemplarla, nada de lo que dijeran los demás lo convencería para extraer de ella de nuevo su sangre… no… no la traería de vuelta a su antiguo ser si podía vivir con ella en paz… aunque fuera por el tiempo que le quedara de vida…

Continuará…

=0=

Creo que vamos progresando bien xDD, espero les guste como va, ya me moría por desatar el Gruvia sexy vampírico xDDDD.

Saludos especiales: **Lavi-hime 4E -3**** ,****Sofi Fullbuster,****Yukistar, Ushiio **

Ideas, comentarios, dudas, directo al review!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	7. VII

-No existe una sola persona en este mundo que te conozca mejor que yo… Tu sufrimiento… tu desesperación… y el sentimiento de soledad que se apoderó de tu pecho cuando nos perdimos de vista… aunque pasen miles de años en esta ardua búsqueda alimentada de recuerdos y la necesidad de mi piel por encontrarte, ten por seguro que lo haré… y en ese instante… reviviré cada momento para ti… mi ama… mi señora… mi diosa…

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**VII**

-¿Qué estás diciendo?..., -la mira incrédulo de lo que acaba de escuchar

-Desde que Juvia te vió por primera vez en el salón de clases… hubo algo en ti que la atrapó por completo… y aunque eso pasó hace muy poco… Gray-sama ha vivido en la mente de Juvia desde entonces… como sí… Juvia conociera a Gray-sama desde hace mucho tiempo… al verlo, el amor dentro de Juvia afloró, rodeado de una calidez muy especial…, -le sonríe, lo que le provoca una gran cantidad de sentimientos al Fullbuster, al escuchar que se había vuelto a enamorar de él sin pensar siquiera en el pasado que los unía.

-Eso… es suficiente para mí…, -cierra los ojos el pelinegro azulado y los abre de vuelta para contemplarla, nada de lo que dijeran los demás lo convencería para extraer de ella de nuevo su sangre… no… no la traería de vuelta a su antiguo ser si podía vivir con ella en paz… aunque fuera por el tiempo que le quedara de vida…

El simple hecho de tenerla cerca todo el tiempo se había vuelto natural para él, sin haberse percatado del transcurso del tiempo, a partir de ese momento, todo lo que hacía, todo lo que vivía debía estar relacionado con ella, como una relación espontánea que nace de la convivencia, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaban juntos nuevamente, al menos para él… mientras para ella, la relación más extraordinaria de su vida comenzó. Aún y cuando para los ojos de los demás estudiantes aquella unión romántica no pudiera ser, él, uno de los renegados escolares que se sentaba en la esquina de los rebeldes con su pandilla de amigos buenos para nada y ella, la prácticamente nueva y amable estudiante del instituto.

Era de tarde y las clases habían terminado, el Fullbuster se ha quedado parado afuera del salón, recostado contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta de la entrada, con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, observa pasar a todos los compañeros de clase que se dirigen afuera de la institución educativa, mientras parece aguardar por algo.

-¡Graaay-samaaa!, -se escucha entonces la voz de la Loxar, proveniente de la dirección contraria y se acerca cada vez más, junto al sonido de sus pisadas rápidas en el suelo, por lo que voltea a verla.

-Te tardaste más de lo que pensé, ¿está todo bien?, -pregunta recibiéndola, le coloca una mano en la cabeza y la mira curioso.

-Juvia sólo fue al baño un segundo Gray-sama, -le sonríe y sonroja un poco al mismo tiempo, pensando que una ida al servicio sanitario pueda darle preocupación al chico de cabellos negros azulados. Al ver su reacción, no puede evitar sonrojarse también.

-Tonta…, -voltea en la dirección contraria

-¿Entonces vas a estudiar esta noche con Juvia, Gray-sama?, -pregunta cambiando el tema de conversación.

-¿Estudiar?, pensé que íbamos a ver una película o algo…, -se encoje de hombros, -después de todo es de las últimas noches que pasarás en tu apartamento… con eso que conseguiste hospedaje en Fairy Hills…

-Precisamente por eso… Juvia no pensó que los chicos no podrían entrar al nuevo apartamento…, -se entristece y decae la mirada, -perdona a Juvia por eso, Gray-sama…

-Es mejor así, -responde animado, por lo que ella levanta la mirada curiosa. -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Así estaré más tranquilo, -la toma de la mano y la hala para empezar a caminar, -es mejor que el lugar donde te quedes esté lleno de chicas, es decir… que haya más gente conocida, es peligroso que una chica se quede sola en un apartamento estos días, no es como antes… como cuando paseabas por las calles sola y no había problema, -responde sin pensar.

-¿Antes?..., -se intriga por tales palabras, entonces el Fullbuster entiende que su último comentario estuvo de más.

-Ya sabes, la época de antes, lo que cuentan los ancianos, -responde nervioso y con una gota al lado de su cabeza.

-Oh…, tienes razón Gray-sama, -sonríe

-¿Verdad?... jeje…, -suspira aliviado.

-Pero así como Gray-sama se preocupa por Juvia… así Juvia se preocupa por Gray-sama, -el comentario de la peliazul lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, habían caminado hasta la calle y estaban por cruzarse, cuando el semáforo indicó que era momento de detenerse.

-Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada… soy una persona muy fuerte, -responde sin la mayor preocupación.

-Juvia sabe eso…, -baja la mirada hacia sus manos tomadas y aprieta un poco más la de Gray entre la suya.

-¿Qué pasa?..., -baja la mirada buscando la de ella, quien al sentir que está viéndola, voltea a verlo también, pero entonces sus miradas se desconectan, al percatarse que la gente ha empezado a cruzar y entonces hacen lo mismo, para luego seguir caminando en la acera.

-Juvia sabe que lo que pasó aquella vez no fue nada de importancia… porque eso fue lo que dijo Gray-sama que era… "Nada importante" y Juvia no había querido seguir hablando del tema porque notaba a Gray-sama algo tenso al respecto, sin embargo…, -detiene el paso, dándole la importancia que según ella merecía el asunto, la gente que venía tras de ellos, casi choca contra la pareja por el repentino descenso de velocidad y rodeándolos siguen su camino.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar de algo… ¿Te parece si lo hacemos mientras comemos un postre?, -pregunta animoso, tratando de sacarle la seriedad del rostro, por lo que ella asiente.

Habían entrado al café más cercano que encontraron y habiéndose sentado en una mesa de asientos de sillón, ordenaron una copa de helado mega especial Sunday para los dos.

-Jajaja, -una pequeña risa se le escapa al Fullbuster, luego de darle un bocado a su platillo.

-Jaja, que risita más contagiosa, -sonríe también Juvia, -¿De qué te ríes?, -pregunta divertida

-Es que es la única oportunidad de comer esto, sin ser juzgado, si la como porque mi chica la pidió no hay remedio, -sonríe feliz.

-¿Es decir que estar con Juvia es aún más beneficioso para Gray-sama?, -se emociona por el comentario de su acompañante y junta las manos.

-¡Claro!, -le sigue la corriente, para luego hablar más bajo, -Estar contigo es maravilloso… no sólo por el helado, -sonríe para si mismo y sigue comiendo.

-Gray-sama…, -estar contigo también es maravilloso, -coloca su mano encima de la que tenía libre el ojigris, por lo que ambos se miran sonrojados por las respectivas declaraciones durante unos cuantos segundos. –eso… le recuerda a Juvia lo que estaba diciendo antes de entrar aquí.

-Es verdad, querías hablar de algo…, -la mira expectante, pero sin dejar de comer su adorado manjar extra grande y con dos cerezas.

-Ehm… eh…, -se puso nerviosa de repente, lo que llamó la atención del joven, era verdad que ella solía tartamudear cuando se ponía nerviosa y más cuando se trataba de algo que le diera vergüenza, pero más que molestarle, había despertado en él, cierto grado de sadismo, por lo que la observaba sin decir nada, esperando a ver, hasta que punto sus palabras la llenarían de vergüenza al límite de no poder hablar, era simplemente excitante para él, esperar el momento que sus labios hablaran con claridad, ya que en ese momento su corazón se abriría para él.

-¡Gray-sama no mires así a Juvia que la pones más nerviosa!, -le grita suave, mientras aprieta los párpados.

-Pero si eres tú la que quiere hablar…, -entrecierra los ojos.

-Está bien… Juvia…, -abre los ojos para él, el momento que él esperaba, el momento en que abriría su alma para que nadara dentro de ella, -Desde que Juvia era pequeña…, -su voz se tranquilizó finalmente, -ha tenido la sensación de que algo la aguardaba en este mundo… de que tenía que encontrar algo que era sumamente importante… como si esta vida le ofreciera la oportunidad a Juvia de hacer algo que no había podido, podrá sonar raro pero… Juvia no se cansó jamás de buscar… aunque siempre que miraba hacia atrás se daba cuenta que el camino que había recorrido se volvía cada vez más y más largo y sin ningún fruto…, -la mirada gris se posó sobre ella, cual comprendiera sus palabras a la perfección.

-Ya veo…

-Juvia se preguntaba… cuál sería el motivo de esa búsqueda… ¿qué era eso tan importante que ella debía encontrar?... hasta que te conoció…, -al escucharla Gray sonrió por lo bajo, colocando la cuchara dentro de la copa de helado. –Juvia sólo necesitaba encontrar el amor que Gray-sama tenía para ofrecerle…, -se apena con sus mismas palabras, -Juvia sólo debía ser la chica de Gray-sama para poder comer helado juntos…, -aprieta su mano entre la suya, -Gray-sama ha llenado de amor y de luz la vida de Juvia…

-¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas?..., -la mira agradecido por su apertura de sentimientos, -oírte hablar así me deja como… desarmado, -aprieta también la mano de ella.

-Es sólo que Juvia desea que sepas sus sentimientos… por eso… Juvia se preocupó demasiado desde la otra noche…, -cambia un poco el rumbo de la conversación, -como si hubiera algo que Gray-sama le estuviera ocultando a Juvia…, -tras sus palabras certeras, el Fullbuster abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego entrecerrarlos. –Aún no te has explicado a Juvia de qué se trató todo aquello…

_-Tal y como me lo imaginaba… encontré a los de tu clan afuera… ellos dicen que no has bebido nada desde que despertaste…, -me imaginé que era porque no habías encontrado a tu dueña… pero veo que lo haces por tu propia voluntad, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees poder soportar la situación?, ¡No seas estúpido!, -le recrimina el Bastia._

_-¿Clan?... ¿Bebido?... ¿Dueña?..., -las tres palabras clave en la frase del recién llegado abrieron grandes los ojos de Juvia, quien no deja de mirarlo, cual tratara de identificar su procedencia, no era un estudiante de la academia y le hablaba con gran naturalidad a Gray._

_-¡Cállate Lyon!, -parece haberse recuperado un poco el Fullbuster, pero la reacción del joven es mostrarle una leve sonrisa, -¿Por qué me miras así?, -mira entonces hacia Juvia, -Ahora veo que no eres más que una observadora… pero eso no puede seguir así Juvia… si él no te despierta… lo haré yo…_

_-¡Te dije que te callaras!, -se levanta entonces el ojigris y se coloca entre los dos, -Aléjate de ella…, -lo mira furioso_

_Al ver la reacción del joven, Lyon ríe por lo bajo, -sólo quiero ayudarte porque eres mi hermano… y es necesario que recuperes a tu mujer… pero si no la quieres… ten por seguro que me la quedaré yo, -lo mira burlón. –Será mejor que te sacies de su sangre pronto… ó el que podría correr peligro serías tú, -desaparece entonces con una oleada ventisca._

-Ese joven que apareció la otra noche… dijo ser hermano de Gray-sama…

-Sí… podría decirse que lo es…, -su semblante cambió por completo a la seriedad, -será mejor que nos vayamos ya… es tarde, -se levantó del asiento, dejando la copa de helado a la mitad y caminando hacia la salida rápidamente dejó atrás a Juvia.

-¿Eh?..., -se levantó ella también y lo siguió, extrañada por su actitud, -_¿Qué pasó?, si apenas hace un momento él…_, -la imagen de Gray riendo mientras come el helado le viene a la mente. Al salir del establecimiento mira en todas direcciones y lo encuentra parado en medio del estacionamiento, por lo que acelerando el paso, logró llegar hasta él en cuestión de segundos. -¡Gray-sama!

-Me preguntaba muy en mi interior hasta qué punto podríamos llegar de esta manera… fue más corto de lo que pensé…

-¿De qué estás hablando?..., -su mirada azul se tornó temblorosa al escuchar esas palabras.

-Tal vez… lo que dicen todos los demás en la escuela sea verdad… y yo… no te convengo… es más no tengo nada que estar haciendo contigo ahora, -aprieta los puños.

-¿Por qué dices eso?... ¡¿Qué pasa con ese tal Lyon que te tiene tan mal?!, ¡No puedes decirme que no podemos estar juntos si hasta hace unos minutos estábamos bien!, -lo toma del brazo.

-No Juvia… es que tú no lo comprendes… todo esto es una mentira… ¡Una vil mentira en la que yo mismo te enredé!, -se zafa de su agarre, moviendo el brazo violentamente hacia adelante, aún dándole la espalda.

-¿Una mentira?... ¿Acaso todo lo que dijiste sobre… nosotros… no era verdad?..., -pregunta sumamente consternada, por lo que al escucharla, no puede evitar sentirse miserable y voltea hacia ella. La luz de la luna había reemplazado finalmente al poniente sol y reflejaba la claridad en el rostro de la peliazul, cuyos ojos se habían puesto vidriosos, ante la sola posibilidad de que la respuesta a sus preguntas fuera una afirmación, imagen que empieza a ser borrosa para sus pupilas, últimamente los ataques de ansiedad por la necesidad del líquido rojo y cálido lo abrumaban con más fuerza, al tenerla tan cerca, realmente debía hacer el uso excesivo de su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse.

-No podemos hablar aquí… necesitamos…, -se marea un poco, por lo que tambalea, pero logra mantenerse en pie, por sus propios métodos.

-Iremos a mi casa… ahí podremos terminar de hablar…, -coloca su frente contra la espalda del Fullbuster, quien al sentir su contacto contra él, frunce el seño y aprieta fuerte los párpados.

El viento soplaba levemente, moviendo algunas ramas finas de los árboles, con una leve disminución de la temperatura y la tenue luz, que se deslizaba escurridiza entre las persianas de la ventana, son los testigos de aquella noche que pronto se tornaría más oscura de lo habitual.

Nada cambiaría la atmósfera, sólo el sonido de la puerta azotándose al cerrar; las dos figuras dentro de aquel apartamento seguían en el mismo silencio, cuando de repente el sonido del choque de algo empujado contra la puerta se apoderó de la atención de los dos, en medio de la oscuridad que aún mantenía, las pupilas de ambos fueron dilatando, hasta hacer visible la figura del otro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?..., -la misma sensación… siempre era la misma sensación, cual él pudiera arrancarle el alma con sólo acercársele y besarle hasta las profundidades con sólo sentir su respiración sobre su cuerpo, el joven parece ido de su ser… perdido dentro de su propio abismo de locura y desesperación por hacer ese momento llegar, la ha arrinconado contra la puerta cerrada y tomándola de los brazos, aprieta sus muñecas indicándole que no la dejará ir. Ha bajado su cabeza para sumergir su lengua en las profundidades de su cuello, inspeccionando aquel delgado y claro, adornado por los hermosos y aromáticos cabellos azules que lo enloquecían. No puede evitar asomar las prominencias blancas y punteagudas bajo sus labios, que a gritos le pedían la sangre que olía tan cerca… tan fresca… y tan prohibida, que sin duda alguna cambiaría su destino y el de ella… de muchas maneras.

Continuará…

=0=

Kyaaa! *Q*, ¿La muerde? ¿ó no?, ¿qué piensan?

Saludos especiales: **Yukistar, Ushiio, ****Calipitachix****, Lucy Loxar**

Ideas, comentarios, dudas, directo al review!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	8. VIII

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**VIII**

Estaba desnuda, amedrentada por la vorágine de sentimientos que se revolvieron dentro de su cuerpo y se compartieron con su alma, demostrándole que cada una de las partes de su existencia estaba conectada entre sí, los pensamientos que la llevaron a buscarlo, sometiendo su cuerpo a un estrés inimaginable, tras caer en sus manos, convirtiéndose en su presa, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que trataba en realidad aquella relación y las reacciones de su mismo cuerpo, tras sucumbir a sus emociones y la provocación, cual sus actos de la noche anterior no le pertenecieran, aunque en su interior lo haya deseado con todas sus fuerzas y corazón, aquello fue… más… mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado sería; No se reconocía a sí misma y tampoco lo reconocía a él… quien, como si dentro de su cuerpo anidara la ansiedad de una bestia encelada, la había tomado con tal algarabía que parecía podría morir sobre ella, lo que en un principio la aterró, ¿podría soportarlo?... era demasiado excitante la sola idea de morir en su cama en medio de todo aquello… pero entonces lo comprendió… era verdad que era anormal… pero era porque precisamente se trataba de eso, lo que estaba sucediendo no era normal, los seres como ellos… podían excitarse todo lo que desearan y aparearse una y otra vez, su único deber ahora, era solamente disfrutar.

Fue así como acabó despertando en medio de aquel desorden, y con el hermoso hombre de cabellos negros azulados descansando sobre su cintura; No había podido contenerse nada, su júbilo desenfrenado había arrasado con la habitación, todo ese tiempo había permanecido soportando aquel deseo abrazador y el éxtasis maldito de tener su posesión más preciada frente a él, sin poder tocarla siquiera, la presión subió hasta tal límite que terminó por estallar.

-Gray-sama…, -baja la mirada hacia su acompañante, que aún duerme, contempla durante algunos segundos su rostro, que yace tan apacible que la reconforta, -Debiste haberlo hecho desde un principio… por poco y te matas…, -al pronunciar estas palabras, sus labios se separan despacio para susurrarle, notándose como sus colmillos han aflorado, entonces lleva su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza del joven y acaricia despacio sus mechones frontales, -Juvia también te necesitaba mucho…, -cual el hecho de estar desnuda con él en la cama fuera lo más natural a su parecer, no le toma la menor importancia, las sábanas puede que hayan quedado enredadas junto a su ropa y deslizarse hacia el suelo, era lo de menos, el mejor cobertor estaba tapándola ahora, podía sentir la frialdad de su piel rodeando su cintura y abdomen, mientras el joven ha quedado dormido apoyando su rostro contra éste.

Así mismo, la amplia espalda del Fullbuster se había convertido en imán para su mano, pudiendo sentir las prominencias óseas de sus huesos a través de su esbelto cuerpo, sus homóplatos, las vértebras dorsales y lumbares de su columna, jamás se había detenido a pensar que hasta en esos pequeños detalles su amado era perfecto, lo había aprendido en medio de todo aquello, buscando algo de qué aferrarse, la espalda de su amado se convirtió en su salvadora y ahora comprendía que había mucho más que examinar, no podía dejar de verlo ni de tocarlo, quería averiguar en su totalidad los misterios que llevaba por dentro y por fuera, porque después de todo, él le pertenecía, desde la primera gota de sangre hasta su alma.

Amaba verlo tan tranquilo, la única con quien había abierto su corazón era ella… siempre fue ella, su mayor consuelo y su anhelado amor, pero pensar que haya llegado a tanto, por no despertarla la molesta, ¡¿Qué habría hecho ella si algo le pasara?!, los recuerdos de aquella mordida tan profunda y voraz le vienen a la mente, la noche anterior no había podido controlarse más y se perdió a si mismo, cada rincón de la habitación se lo decía, las imágenes de ambos envueltos en la locura dentro de su cabeza no cesan; sin despegar la mirada azul del rostro del Fullbuster, trata de sentarse, moviéndolo un poco, propiciando su despertar, pero lo tranquiliza al envolverlo entre sus brazos y agachando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el del pelinegro azulado, junta ambas pieles y la sensación de sus pechos impactados contra la espalda del joven la regocija, mientras él, abre finalmente sus orbes grisáceos al despertar, viéndose en aquella posición, baja los párpados para disfrutar el momento y todas las sensaciones que él conlleva.

-¿Aún te duele?..., -pregunta, mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados, al sentirse rodeado por los delicados brazos de su amada.

-No… Juvia jamás sintió dolor Gray-sama…, -responde de la misma manera quieta, casi susurrándole al oído.

-No es verdad…, -abre entonces los ojos y se despega de su abrazo, para poder buscar su mirada y quedar cautivado una vez más con la hermosura de aquella mujer frente a él. Delicado posa su mano sobre el cuello de la Loxar y observa con cierto pesar las marcas de sus colmillos sobre su garganta, por lo que ella, al notarlo, coloca su mano encima de la suya y cierra los ojos, para acto seguido erguirse sobre la cama, apoya en sus rodillas, un movimiento demasiado provocador para él, quien rápidamente la atrapa, con sus manos, sujetándola por la cintura, cual la fragilidad que reflejaba le pidiera a gritos que la protegiera, chocando sus miradas, como alguna vez lo hicieran en el salón de clases, dejaron las reservas atrás y se entregaron a la pasión desenfrenada que los carcomía, la besó sin saltar su cintura en ningún momento, para luego retirarse de sus labios y apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de la peliazul, quien al ver y sentir el gesto de rendición ante ella, abraza la cabeza del ojigris contra ella, quien al sentirse aceptado y deseado por ella de la misma manera que él la necesitaba, aprieta los párpados en señal de alivio y suspira tratando de almacenar en su interior toda aquella felicidad que lo desborda, mientras pasa de sólo tocar su cintura a apretarla fuerte y terminar rodeándola completamente con sus brazos, pasando en esa posición durante algunos minutos. Para luego trepar por su pequeña espalda con sus deseosas manos, hasta sujetarla por los costados casi apretando sus pechos y ya que su cabeza se encontraba a la altura de los mismos, no dudo en experimentar verlos mientras posaba sus manos sobre ellos y variaban su forma en cada vez que los estrujaba, aumentando el éxtasis de la situación al percatarse que sus experimentos hacían surgir más efectos en el rostro y voz de la Loxar.

Continuará…

=0=

*w* Jajaja me tuve que detener porque de lo contrario la propuesta que traigo no tendría sentido xDD, estaba pensando en escribir la escena de la mordida como un lemon, la verdad que lo más que he logrado hacer son acalorados lime pero hasta ahí…, no sé qué piensan al respecto, si es así, el fanfic pasaría a clasificación M. pero repito, nunca he escrito un lemon, no sé si pueda ser tan descriptiva, ó tal vez sí, xDD, ¿probamos?

Saludos especiales: **Yukistar, Ushiio,****Tsanami SaberFairy****,**** Lucy Loxar**

Ideas, comentarios, dudas, directo al review!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	9. Especial VII-B

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**Capítulo especial VII-parte B**

El viento soplaba levemente, moviendo algunas ramas finas de los árboles, con una leve disminución de la temperatura y la tenue luz, que se deslizaba escurridiza entre las persianas de la ventana, son los testigos de aquella noche que pronto se tornaría más oscura de lo habitual.

Nada cambiaría la atmósfera, sólo el sonido de la puerta azotándose al cerrar; las dos figuras dentro de aquel apartamento seguían en el mismo silencio, cuando de repente el sonido del choque de algo empujado contra la puerta se apoderó de la atención de los dos, en medio de la oscuridad que aún mantenía, las pupilas de ambos fueron dilatando, hasta hacer visible la figura del otro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?..., -la misma sensación… siempre era la misma sensación, cual él pudiera arrancarle el alma con sólo acercársele y besarle hasta las profundidades con sólo sentir su respiración sobre su cuerpo, el joven parece ido de su ser… perdido dentro de su propio abismo de locura y desesperación por hacer ese momento llegar, la ha arrinconado contra la puerta cerrada y tomándola de los brazos, aprieta sus muñecas indicándole que no la dejará ir. Ha bajado su cabeza para sumergir su lengua en las profundidades de su cuello, inspeccionando aquel delgado y claro, adornado por los hermosos y aromáticos cabellos azules que lo enloquecían. No puede evitar asomar las prominencias blancas y punteagudas bajo sus labios, que a gritos le pedían la sangre que olía tan cerca… tan fresca… y tan prohibida, que sin duda alguna cambiaría su destino y el de ella… de muchas maneras.

No pudo responder… estaba tan ensimismado que los sonidos exteriores a su respiración no podrían llegarle, aún y aunque se tratara de la voz de ella.

-¿Gr…ray-sama?..., -pregunta incrédula de la situación, ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?!, ¿Por qué lo único que le interesaba era averiguar si todo aquello era verdad ó se trataba de un mero juego de su increíble imaginación nuevamente, tal vez ella misma no quería despertar si de eso se trataba, todas las respuestas llegaron en un segundo…

Pudo saberlo… junto a la sensación horrorizante y abrumadora de aquella mordida sobre su cuello, todo a su alrededor se tornó frío y la sensación de su cuerpo temblando se apoderó de su mente, -¡Gray-sama!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!, ¡Gray-sama!, ¡Gray-samaaa!, -gritaba en sus adentros, mientras sus ojos se abrieron amplios y ofuscados, -¡Gray-sama!, -se le derramaron incluso las lágrimas, ¿Lloraba?... ¿Debido al dolor?... era sin duda el dolor más grande que había sentido físicamente en toda su vida… su carne siento penetrada por aquel implacable filo y su sangre derramándose desde los bordes de su herida harían sucumbir a cualquiera, sin embargo… aquellas lágrimas no se trataban de eso… dolía sí… pero dolía más su pecho, dentro… cual su respiración estuviera siendo robada por la terrible impotencia e incertidumbre que sentía mientras recordaba…

La sensación de ser mordida… no era la primera vez… y no tenía el mismo sentimiento de amor desesperado impregnado en sí… aquella vieja mordida… le daba asco… parece entonces comprender, al abrir la boca y ojos al ser inundada por aquel sentimiento desesperado, mismo que una vez la invadió a ella, la mordida con la que mantuvo a su lado a su gran amor, aún y cuando para eso tuviera que transformarle en lo que más odiaba… un ser como el que ella fue obligada a ser… un maldito hijo de la noche… un maldito vampiro…

-Gray… Gray-sama… -responde finalmente de vuelta a la realidad. El Fullbuster la ha arrinconado entre la puerta y su cuerpo y continúa bebiendo de ella, pero al escucharla… aquel tono de la antigua Juvia fue el único que pudo traerlo de vuelta y entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado…, por lo que se queda estático sin saber como reaccionar, abre grandes los ojos agitado y confundido, pero toda aquella intranquilidad es opacada por la ternura con que la chica le recibió, rápidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos aprovechando la corta distancia que había entre ambos y terminó por acercarlo a ella completamente.

-…Juvia…, -no deja que termine de abrazarlo, cuando él la abraza inmediatamente y con más fuerza, para luego de unos segundos, separarse ligeramente de ella para poder verla a los ojos, no necesitaron más que eso para reconocerse y caer presos de los labios del otro en un instante, estremeciéndose con sólo la idea de estar entre los brazos del otro.

Continuará…

Kiki… los dejé picados xDDD, como saben mi tiempo es muy reducido, pero hago lo que puedo para sacar a flote estos escritos, espero estén intrigados por la parte C, que como dije antes comprenderá la escena completa de la mordida.

Gracias por leer!

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


	10. Especial VII-C

**FAIRY TAIL**

**BLOOD AS WATER**

**Capítulo especial VII-parte C –ADVERTENCIA- LEMMON GRUVIA-**

-Gray… Gray-sama… -responde finalmente de vuelta a la realidad. El Fullbuster la ha arrinconado entre la puerta y su cuerpo y continúa bebiendo de ella, pero al escucharla… aquel tono de la antigua Juvia fue el único que pudo traerlo de vuelta y entonces se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado…, por lo que se queda estático sin saber cómo reaccionar, abre grandes los ojos agitado y confundido, pero toda aquella intranquilidad es opacada por la ternura con que la chica le recibió, rápidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos aprovechando la corta distancia que había entre ambos y terminó por acercarlo a ella completamente.

-…Juvia…, -no deja que termine de abrazarlo, cuando él la abraza inmediatamente y con más fuerza, para luego de unos segundos, separarse ligeramente de ella para poder verla a los ojos, no necesitaron más que eso para reconocerse y caer presos de los labios del otro en un instante, estremeciéndose con sólo la idea de estar entre los brazos del otro.

Los cabellos azules y los negros con destellos nocturnos se entremezclaron con el juntar de sus rostros, cual la naturaleza de su unión fuera tan atrayente de modo que no pudieran separarse más después de ese encuentro, sus cuerpos se llamaban mutuamente y al rozarse bajo sus respectivas ropas, parecían hasta incómodos por el obstáculo, tanto que en un momento en que cambió la posición, la camisa del Fullbuster había desaparecido, mientras sus manos se encargaban de privar de la suya a su amada, habiéndose perfilado tras su espalda, al levantarla cual el peso fuera el mismo que el de una pluma entre sus manos que rodean su cintura y espalda alta. Ella le rodeó la cadera con ambas piernas, indicándole que por ningún motivo le dejaría escapar de aquel encuentro que más que destinado se tornó sumamente anhelado y necesario, se deseaban tanto… se necesitaban tanto que el simple hecho de separar sus labios por momentos para continuar besándose los hacía entrar en desesperación.

Aquella posición se tornó de lo más agradable a los pocos segundos, de tiro en tiro entre sus manos y sus dientes había logrado sacarle la blusa a la Loxar, quien al notar la exposición de sus pechos aún con el sostén puesto, lo mira sugerente, cual le indicara que no desea más aquella represión sobre su figura, al notar sus intenciones el ojigris se limitó a sonreír un tanto pícaramente, indicándole con el gesto que no lo haría… deseaba disfrutarla por cada segundo que se pudiera, sabía que dolería… tal vez una aberración sexual de su parte… pensar en aquel botón delicado y sensible se sentiría ajustado dentro de aquella armadura de tela, al menos por unos segundos… quería imaginarlo… presenciar el momento de volverla loca poco a poco, por él… por sus caricias y por la misma hermosura que exteriorizaba aquella blanca paloma que se había convertido en la depredadora de su propia sangre.

Podía sentirlo tan cerca de ella que podía jurar que su propia persona era la que buscaba su cercanía cada vez más, quería sentirlo, todas aquellas parte que podía imaginar lo que eran, de que se trataba… pero sin embargo no podía ver… por el mismo éxtasis de sólo pensar que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo y que muy pronto, podría sentirlo en más de un lugar a la vez, cual la poseyera, sensación que se incrementó al levantarla, la llevó lo suficientemente alto para juntar su rostro contra sus pechos y empezar a besarlos, su aliento frío se perfilaba sobre sus convexidades, sensación que se sumergió hasta lo más profundo de su piel, erizando los delicados vellos de sus brazos, al contrario de sus piernas que parecen ir junto a la gravedad y se deslizan sobre sus caderas, propiciando el encuentro entre su intimidad con la de él, él quien también lo nota y la detiene, tomándola por ambas piernas, para conservar aquella sensación por algunos segundos más y para tranquilizarla un poco, junta sus labios nuevamente con los de ella, besándola profundamente mientras se deslizan sobre la puerta, ha metido entonces su mano bajo el sostén y lo levanta encima de sus senos que caen al compás que siguen sus pupilas, lo que la sonroja, pero no por lo mismo deja de disfrutar la ingenuidad con que recorrió en un principio sus pechos, cual analizara la relación que existe entre ellos y su función y cual observarlos le trajera paz, era extraño… como todos aquellos sentimiento podía tenerlos a flor de piel, conocer exactamente el toque de sus manos, la frescura de sus besos, la seda de sus cabellos y el olor de su piel, aún y cuando en este mundo jamás hayan estado juntos…

Esto sin duda alguna era lo que se conocía como magia… lo sobrenatural… lo fuera del sitio… la órbita… sus besos que erizaban aquel botón rosa en que terminaban sus senos, besos que se convirtieron en lamidas, aquellas que impregnaban el calor de su boca y la frescura de sus labios, como un dulce de chocolate con menta impregnado sobre su piel, que le propiciaba episodios de delirio al sentir las mordidas de sus colmillos que se cuidaban de ser violentas y disfrazaban su intento de succión con los besos intercalados entre sus gemidos.

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Gray-samaa!, -se contradecía a si misma al tomar entre sus manos los cabellos negros azulados y acercar más su cabeza a su pecho, dejándose ir hacia atrás, propiciando la caída del Fullbuster sobre su figura, mismo que se levanta de ella y se arrodilla, apoyando sus brazos a los lados de su cintura sobre el piso, cual depredador sobre su presa.

-…Juvia…, -los ojos grises la miran, cual se preguntaran si es un sueño ó una fantasía… ya que la realidad parecía lo más distante en esos momentos, ¿sería justo arrebatarle nuevamente todo?, la mirada hablaba por sí sola, la peliazul se sentó y tomándolo del rostro lo beso profunda, para luego separarse de él y colocar las manos sobre su pecho, para seguir besándolo, cierra los ojos y entrega con cada beso, todos los sentimientos que por años ha guardado por su amado, en esos momento ya no importaba nada, él estaba ahí… ella estaba ahí… ambos empapados del sudor del otro, no podía verlo de otra forma, su ángel personal y dueño de su alma desde siempre estaba para entregarse a ella y ella para proporcionarle todo a él. –Pasó sus manos recorriendo sus pectorales enteros y clavículas entre cada beso, intensificando el calor entre sus pieles, pasa su mano entonces por su abdomen, hasta llegar a su pantalón, que desabrocha e introduce su mano bajo éste y tomando con su mano el bulto que se escondía bajo su bóxer, le produce al instante un sonoro gemido a la garganta del Fullbuster.

El hombre más bello que había visto en su vida, lo deseaba desde aquellos días en que le llevaba floreros de barro hechos con sus propias manos, las mismas que en su interior deseaba que se aferraran a su cuerpo como a aquellas vasijas ó tal vez más… La había recostado contra el piso, mientras besaba sus piernas, pasando de sus rodillas, al interior de sus muslos, lo que la indujo a arquear levemente la espalda, tratando de continuar con aquella secuencia, posó sus manos a los lados de su vientre y lo besó delicadamente desde el ombligo y mientras más bajaba sobre su abdomen bajo, más abría las piernas en señal de aceptación y necesidad, por lo que al terminar de besar hasta el inicio de su ropa interior, se levantó sobre ella hasta alcanzar sus labios, mientras con su mano continuó el trabajo que dejó inconcluso con sus labios, siendo él quien toca ahora por encima de la zona que estaba de por sí ya demasiado húmeda, apretándola y empujándola hacia arriba, produciéndole el aumento inmesurable de la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella, que se evidencia con el movimiento de su cadera contra sus dedos, situación que él mismo no puede controlar y prácticamente arrancando lo que les quedaba de ropa a ambos, terminó por agacharse sobre ella y notando la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de su amada se deslizó dentro de ella, en un principio bastante estrecho, pero no paró de repartir besos sobre sus labios para no perder la plenitud del placer de aquel momento, que consiguió finalmente consumar, al sentir romper las barreras entre la profundidad de ella y su invasión.

Al sentirse un poco más liberado, puede sentir como desde adentro, las mismas paredes de aquel canal lo atrapan, mientras roza los alrededores, con todos aquellos jugos que por alguna razón le parecen exquisitos, querer más de todo aquello y ver más aquella expresión en el rostro de ella lo domina, por lo que trata de moverse más, acomodándola bajo su cadera definitivamente, acciones que ella sigue diligente mientras trata de atraparlo contra ella como sea, lo toma de la cabeza y lo aprisiona contra su pecho, mientras con la otra mano lo sujeta fuerte de la cadera, cual intentara sumergirlo aún más dentro de ella, al sentir que los movimientos se vuelven rítmicos entre ambos, la euforia se apoderó de ella, nada le pertenecía ya, sentía como si… él se convirtiera en parte de su ser, -Juvia… Juvia te ama como a nada en el mundo… Gray-sama…, -expresaba entre gemidos, -más… por favor… ¡Gray-samaa!

-Juvia… ¡Juviaaa!, -sintió como todos aquellos sentimientos se vertieron desde su interior hasta dentro de ella, lo que los dejó a ambos jadeando por un momento, para segundos después besarse apasionadamente, sin intenciones de detenerse, al menos… no por esa noche…

Continuará…

Kyaaaa! *w* la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, xDDD me gustó mucho como quedó, pero sí que me costó jaja, complejos fuera xDD.

Gracias por leer!

**Saludos a: Ushiio, Yukistar ****y S****oledad vargas lillo**

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!**

**YA NEE!**


	11. IX

FAIRY TAIL

BLOOD AS WATER

**CAPÍTULO II**

IX

Inevitable, como el viento que juega ligero entre los cabellos claros y roza la piel de su cuello sin que ella lo note, la clandestinidad de su encuentro, resultado de una conspiración entre ambos, desenfrenados, fuera de sí y sin pensamientos sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Un engaño a su interior de que el miedo y la culpa sobre lo sucedido no se encuentra dentro de sus vidas, una mentira llevada por el mismo aliento que los juntó en un inicio, y del que ahora ninguno quiere pensar que realmente fue cierto.

Él, quien parecía dirigir su vida al estrepitoso final, luego de haber presenciado la desaparición de su gloria, sintiéndose abandonado y decepcionado y Ella… la amiga… la ternura… la sombra… un amor que nunca empezó y sin embargo tuvo un fin, el peor que pudo haber tenido, sin una promesa cumplida, al desaparecer… y dejarlo indefenso ante la presencia de quien ahora le acompaña…

Dominado por la debilidad… mintiéndose a si mismo y pagando el precio a la falta de moralidad, perdiéndose a si mismo y oyendo palpitar su corazón que grita en agonía el nombre de la chica… que no empata con quien se encuentra ahora en su cama, juntando su saliva con la suya, el amargo sabor de la locura…

Cual una pareja perfecta, se acoplan entre sus cuerpos… tan firmes y hermosos que no se sospecharía que no son nada, ni el uno para el otro… aún y cuando se enredan y desenredan tan frenéticamente, sin embargo… los cabellos de la rubia, se azulaban a sus ojos…

Continurá…

Kiki xDD, Bueno… digamos que tengo una retorcida idea para la segunda parte, ¿Qué les parece?, he estado dándole vueltas a los tornillos de mi cabeza para encontrar la inspiración para continuar con este sexy fic xD. Soy yo ó… ¿Gray estaba con Lucy?... la verdad que siempre he tenido la cosquillita del Graylu y del Grayza… tal parece que esto evolucionará a Gray Harem xDDD, Quien lo manda a ser tan hot… xD.

NO ME MATEN, que claro que esto es un GRUVIA.

Saludos especiales a: Ushiio-chan, kAeDe-HiMe, Yukistar, Rirukasabe y YamixTeaLover

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!

YA NEE!


End file.
